Brotherly Love
by KNoelB
Summary: Pre series. Sam and Dean get into a fight about standford. Sam leaves angry. Will Sam live to see another day? Will DEanget to say sorry?
1. Chapter 1

Dean's fist connected with Sam's face before he knew what was happening. Sam tried to speak but Dean threw another punch. Sam's lips turned red.

"Ok, Fine, I deserve that." Dean raised his fist again. Sam stood his ground and waited for the blow. All his anger built up inside him coming out, Dean swung as hard as he could. He was expecting Sam to dodge it, but he didn't move. Dean's fist hit Sam on his right temple, sending Sam to the ground.

Dean's eyes widened as his brother fell, the left side of his head catching the edge of the table. Dean let all his anger go and went to Sam's side. A small gash just above Sam's left temple was oozing blood. Dean tapped the side of Sam's face.

"Sammy, c'mon man, I didn't hit you that hard." Sam grunted. "Sammy?"

"It's Sam." Sam opened his eyes slowly. Dean went to help him up, but Sam pushed his hands away. "I'm fine."

"Sam, I'm…"

"No, Dean. I know you're mad, and you start swinging when you're mad. But I don't get why you're so mad."

"Maybe, I'm mad because you want to leave Dad and me."

"I don't want to leave you. I want to go to college. A normal family would be happy about that."

"We're not a normal family."

"I get that, but why does that mean that I can't go to college?"

"Because you have a job to do."

"No, Dean. You and Dad have a job to do. I'm just the one that everyone worries about. I don't want to do this for the rest of my life." Sam grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "Don't wait up." Dean flinched when the door slammed shut. He sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the door. Dean jumped when the door opened again.

"Sam? Dean? I'm back." Dean stood as his father walked in. "Hey Dean, where's Sam?"

"He went out." John read his son's facial expression and decided to drop it.

Sam wondered around town, nowhere to go, and nothing to do. It was getting late so he decided to go back to the motel. He cut through an alley. The street lights didn't reach in between the buildings. Before he knew what was happening, he was pinned to the wall with a knife sticking out of his stomach.

"Give me your money!"

"It's in my front left pocket." When the guy bent down to Sam's pocket, Sam brought his knee up, hitting the guy's face. The guy fell to the ground; Sam gave him a few kicks and staggered towards the motel.

Sam grimaced as he pulled the knife from his stomach. He pulled his jacket closed and walked a little faster. Sam almost cried for joy when the motel parking lot came into view. He was even kind of happy that his father was back. Sam staggered to the door and knocked as hard as his tired limbs would let him. He heard a bed squeak and footsteps headed for the door. Sam could barely keep his eyes open. He leaned heavily on the door frame.

He heard the lock and then the door opened. John looked surprised and then worried at his son's posture. Sam's eyes were nearly closed and he had all of his weight on the door jam. John reached out to help support Sam; it alarmed him how heavily Sam was leaning on him.

"Dean, get out of bed and help me." Dean's be squeaked under his weight. He switched the lamp on and light flooded the room. John and Dean both gasped at the blood soaking Sam's shirt.

"Sammy, what happened?" Dean came to help his dad.

"I 'ine." Sam slurred.

"Dean help me lay him on his bed."

The three of them slowly made their way to Sam's bed. Sam's face was pinched in pain.

"Dean go get the first aid kit."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean grabbed his duffel bag and ran back to the bed. He pulled out the first aid kit and handed it to John.

"I need some towels, hot water, and some alcohol." Dean jumped right to it. While his dad worked on Sam, Dean sat quietly stroking Sam's hair. "That should do it." Dean looked up at his father. "He lost a lot of blood, but he should be alright. As long as there isn't any internal bleeding or infection." Dean let go of the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Why don't you get some sleep. I'll watch over Sammy until morning, then we will switch." Dean nodded and slowly made his way to his bed. John switched on the TV and settled in for a long night.

A wet cough erupted into the quiet night air. Dean awoke instantly. John was already at Sam's side. John had Sam on his side, to open up his airways. Dean's eyes widened when Sam started coughing up blood. John and Dean's eyes met. Sam stopped coughing.

"D'n?"

"Yeah, Sammy I'm here." Dean kneeled nest to Sam's bed.

"You s-still mad at m-me?"

"No, Sammy. I Can't stay mad at you."

" 'hats good. I d-don't like it w-when you're m-mad at m-me." Sam's eyes closed again.

"Sam?" no response. "Sammy?" Dean reached for Sam's wrist."Dad, his heart is racing." John stepped forward and placed a hand on Sam's forehead.

"He's burning up." John made eye contact with Dean. ":Hospital now!" Dean nodded. Together they lifted Sam up and made their way to the Impala. Soon Sam was cradled in Dean's arms. John threw the Impala in drive and hit the gas. Dean didn't take his eyes off Sam. He looked so peaceful, but Dean knew he wasn't.

The Impala came to a hault and the back door flew open. John carefully pulled Sam from the back seat and ran towards the hospital entrance. Dean stayed right behind him.

"Help! Somebody help my son!" Nurses rushed to John's side and took Sam away. John watched as Sam disappeared behind double doors. John found his way to a chair and plopped down. Dean sat down right next to him.

Dean put his face in his hands and silently cussed himself out for being a bad big brother. He made a decision to let Sam go to Stanford and leave this horrible life. Dean angrily wiped away the tears flowing from his eyes. This was not a time to cry, Sammy was going to be ok.

John looked at the clock on the wall again. He had already drank three large coffees and he was still stuck waiting.

"Winchester?" John and Dean both shot out of their seats.

"Yes?" The doctor walked towards them.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Both Winchesters looked at the floor. "We should discuss this in my office." They slowly and quietly followed the doctor.

"Is h-he alive?" The doctor didn't respond.

"Please take a seat." She motioned to the two seats in front of her desk. She walked to her office chair and sat down, and placed her hands on her desk. "When Sam came in, his heart was racing, he had an extremely high temperature, and he was barely breathing." She took a deep breath and continued. "The temperature is from an infection in his abdominal wound. The shallow breathing is from a collapsed lung. He has some internal bleeding and a tear in his left lung." She sighed again. "He is really weak, but he needs surgery, in order to fix his lung and repair the internal bleeding."

"But?" Dean was surprised at how weak his voice sounded.

"But, we are not sure if he will make it through surgery. But if we wait for him to get stronger, the internal bleeding could kill him."

"So why are you just sitting here? Shouldn't you be helping my son?"

"Sam slipped into a coma as a result his temperature. The reason you are here is, I need you to make a decision. Give him the surgery now or wait."

"Surgery." Both Winchesters said in unison. If one their own was going down, they were going down fighting, not waiting for death to come.

"I'll inform the staff. I can give you five minutes with him, before he goes in for surgery." Dean and John followed the doctor to Sam's room.

Sam was hooked up to every machine imaginable. Dean walked to the bed side and grabbed Sam's hand. John grabbed the other one. Dean looked at his brother and guilt washed over him. To Dean the only injury that stood out was the black eye that Dean had given to Sam.

"Be strong Sammy, don't leave me." Dean let the tears flow freely now. When the nurses came to take Sam away, Dean had a hard time letting go of his hand. Dean and John wondered back to the waiting room.

"This is my fault." John looked at Dean with surprise filled eyes. "If I didn't fight with him today, none of this would have happened. I failed him as a big brother." Dean hung his head.

"Now Dean, you couldn't have known something like this would happen. Sam is strong."

Sam felt like he was floating. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was. He was floating over and operation table. No, he was floating over _his _operation table. He looked down at the body on the table. He knew he was close to death. He decided to find Dean, Dean always knows how to fix everything. Sam focused and he finally got his feet on the ground. He headed towards the waiting room, because he knew his family would be there.

Sam passed through a wall and finally reached his destination. He saw Dean and his dad sitting in hard hospital chairs. He walked up to them.

"Dean?" nothing "Dad?" still nothing "Hello? Can you see me?"

"I can see you Sam." Sam spun around and was face to face with a brown haired girl about his age.

"Who are you?"

"I think you know who I am."

"B-but grim reapers are supposed to be scary and…"

"That's just a stereotype." She reached a hand out to him. "Come on Sam. It's time to go." Sam took a step back.

"No, I'm not ready."

"Sam, this is my job. It's your time. Dean and John will be fine."

"No! I'm not going with you!" Sam took off running. When he looked back, she was no longer behind him. He cautiously walked back to the waiting room. "Dean?" He reached a hand out and touched his arm.

Dean flinched. Suddenly he was really cold. He hated hospitals. He scrubbed a hand across his face and got up.

"I'll be back. Want some more coffee?"

"No, I'm good." Dean walked off. He glanced up at the end of the hallway, and he though he saw Sam standing at the end look at him. He blinked and Sam was gone. He shook it off as grief. When he rounded the corner, he saw Sam again. The hallway was completely empty, except for Dean and what Dean thought was an imaginary Sam.

"Sam?" Dean took a step closer.

"Dean? You can see me?"

"You're just my imagination, because if you're really here then, then that means…"

"I'm not dead…yet." Sam looked down at the ground. "I'm fighting, but I'm just so weak." A small patch of blood appeared on Sam's white shirt. "Dean, you gotta help me. I'm losing the battle, but I'm not ready to die." The he vanished.

"Sam?...Sam!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam?" Dean looked frantically for his baby brother, but he was nowhere to be found. Dean hung his head and went to go get some coffee. Dean brought John a cup, even though he said he was fine. Which John took happily and drained it. Dean contemplated telling his father, but decided it was best to keep it to himself. Dean stared at the cup in his hands.

"Winchester?" Dean flew from his seat.

"Yes?" John stood up next to Dean.

"Sam is out of surgery. We lost him twice on the table, but he is in recovery. He still hasn't woken up. His fever is down and now that there is no internal bleeding, his chances of survival are better. But that being said, he is in critical condition." Both Winchesters stared wide eyed at the doctor. "I'll take you to see him."

When the doctor opened the door, Dean pushed through and went straight to his brother's side. John followed and the doctor left the family alone. Dean gripped Sam's hand tightly and silently prayed for his brother to hold on and keep fighting.

John felt claustrophobic in the small room. He didn't like hospitals, especially when it was one of his son's laying in the bed. He took a seat on the small couch and before he knew it, he was snoring. Dean watched his father fall asleep and then leaned forward and whispered in Sam's ear.

"Sam, if you can here me, I want you to fight. Fight as hard as you can, because you have something to live for. I am so proud that you made it into Stanford. And I shouldn't be mad that you want to go there. I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier. And when you wake up, I am sending you to college. You deserve a better life." Tears began to flow and Dean angrily wiped them away. "Sammy, I need you to pull through."

Sam watched his brother cry over his still body. He watched the even rise and fall of his father's chest as he slept. Sam walked over and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean shivered, but did nothing else.

"Sam." Sam turned. "It's your time Sam. Dean can handle life without you."

"No! I'm not going with you." The reaper slowly walked to Sam's body. "What are you doing?" She reached a hand out and touched his body.

"Taking you." Suddenly monitors started beeping a doctors flooded the room. Dean was pushed out of the room and John was forced out.

"We're losing him! Somebody grab a crash cart!" Sam fought his way back to his body. He was not done fighting, he wasn't ready to die. As he got closer to his body, it felt like he was being pushed back by an invisible force. He pushed hard and the force gave a little.

Dean was done holding back the tears. And surprisingly John grabbed Dean and gave him a much needed hug. As Dean cried on his Dad's shoulder, Sam fought to get to his body. With each step the force got weaker. He reached a hand out and was mere inches from his own foot. Another step and he would be there. Sam pushed harder and his hand grabbed the ankle closest to him. His spirit was instantly drawn to his body.

Dean looked up when a soft beeping filled the air. The doctor sighed in relief. Dean pushed through the doctors. As he reached the bed, Sam's eyes were beginning to open.

"Sammy?"


	5. Chapter 5

"D'n" Sammy was fighting to open his eyes. Dean leaned closer.

"Yeah, Sammy I'm here." Tears of joy flowed down Dean's face. His eyes locked with Sam's.

"Don't let her get me." It was barely a whisper but Dean heard it.

"Don't let who get you?" Sam's eyelids were getting really heavy.

"The reaper." Dean's eyes widened.

"You saw a reaper?"

"She almost took me, but I wouldn't let her."

"That's good Sammy." Tears sprung in Dean's eyes again. "Get some rest Sammy, everything will be alright." Sam's eyes closed. Soon his breathing evened out and he was fast asleep. A steady beating filled the air. John took a seat in a chair. He let out a sigh.

"Dad?" John looked up and met Dean's eyes. "We almost lost him." John's eyes fell to the floor.

"I know. But he didn't quit on us." All Dean could do was nod. Dean reached a hand out and grabbed Sam's. Sam squeezed his hand lightly. In that moment Dean vowed to be the best big brother ever and he would always be there for Sammy, no matter what.

The small family sat in the little hospital room, feeling whole again. Their youngest member was going to make it and be fine. Their family lived to see another day.

**Sorry I took so long to update.**


End file.
